


Four Years into Forever

by tejas



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic, Original Childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejas/pseuds/tejas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forever is a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Years into Forever

Daniel dug until he found four more candles, tips blackened from use. He gently touched each of the pristine red candles already in their places of honor above "birthday". Red was still the color of luck in Egypt. Eight candles to represent the lucky years of his life. He stuck the others slowly into the chocolate frosting, just under his name. The dark blue of mourning almost invisible against the brown. Miss Gwen let him do this himself when he asked. A gentle hand pulled him close and he wept. No more happy birthdays. Just one more year into forever.


End file.
